


Gut Feeling

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Cherik - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Movie(s), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Assault, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the X-men:First Kink meme on Livejournal</p><p>Erik turns up at the mansion a few weeks after the events of DOFP. He and Charles are yet to deal with their lingering feelings for each other, until one morning when Erik walks in on a half naked Charles and decides to have his fun with his former lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Prompt: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/11912.html?thread=23049608
> 
> After Raven dropped the gun, Erik didn't leave but stayed with Charles. Charles sometimes still used Hank's drug. One time while using it, trousers around knees and ass in the air, Charles really isn't in the mood but Erik managed to finger fuck him to completion.

It had been several months since the confrontation with Erik and Raven in Washington but only several weeks since Erik had turned up on Charles’ doorstep. After a very long night in which Charles and Erik stayed up until the early hours simply talking, Erik had simply failed to leave. Charles never asked if he’d intended to stay or go and Erik never offered the information either.  
Hank had objected, of course, but Charles had merely shrugged them aside. He wasn’t sure how much longer Erik would stay but he wasn’t going to be the one to scare him off.

Erik played an integral part in helping to fix up the school. The entire estate had fallen into a state, having been neglected by both Charles and Hank over the years. Erik didn’t hesitate to pick up a broom or clean the carpets. Charles never once asked for his help yet Erik was always there, willing to give it.  
One morning, Charles sat by the window in his bedroom, staring out into the grounds as Erik worked in the garden. The telepath sat for hours, watching as Erik worked up a sweat and discarded his shirt. By lunchtime, a topless Erik was running a mower over the grass.

Hank stood by the door, watching Charles watch Erik with a disproving expression on his face. He’d seen firsthand what Charles had gone through when Erik had abandoned him all those years ago. The last thing he needed was for Charles to become that broken man again.

“I know what I’m doing, Hank” Charles hadn’t meant to read the younger man’s mind but Hank’s disproving thoughts were practically being shouted across the room to him.  
“Do you?” Hank couldn’t help asking. “I hate to say it, Charles but you have a blind spot when it comes to Erik”  
“No, I do not”

Hank moved into the room and placed himself between Charles and the window, effectively blocking the telepath’s view of the yard.  
“Don’t try to convince me that you’re not still in love with him” Hank stated. “Because you won’t be able to convince me until you’ve managed to convince yourself”  
“Love has nothing to do with this, Hank. He has nowhere else to go, none of us do. We can’t turn our backs on a fellow mutant”  
“Well, that’s the thing about Erik… you don’t need to have your back to him for him to stick a knife into it”  
With that thought hanging in the air between them, Hank turned and left the room. Charles stayed where he was, staring out the window and watching Erik work. He didn’t want to acknowledge that what Hank said may have been true.

*

Every time Erik saw Charles walking, it took him completely by surprise which was strange given that he was so used to seeing Charles on his feet. The first time he saw Charles walking, after he’d unofficially moved into the mansion, he’d been drinking in the kitchen and dropped his glass in shock.  
It always made him feel a little uncertain though. It tugged at his heart, knowing that his actions had put his friend, his lover, in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Seeing Charles walking but unable to use his abilities, made him feel equally as guilty.  
Charles had to sacrifice one for the other and it was a decision the younger man seemed to have to make every day. 

Of course, it wasn’t something he did all the time, perhaps once a week. He seemed to favor having just one day a week to himself where he didn’t need to worry about his powers controlling him and he’d take a long walk around the estate to stretch his legs.  
The first time, he went out alone but the following week Erik was working out in the garden when Charles came wandering out into the grounds. As he passed, Erik looked up and caught his eye then asked if he could accompany him. Charles simply shrugged so Erik climbed to his feet and quickly fell in step beside him.  
Neither one of them knew what to say to the other so they walked together in comfortable silence. With each step they took, their hands seemingly brushed against each other’s but neither of them initiated actual physical contact.

Dinner most nights was an awkward affair with Hank spending most of the meal shooting death stares at Erik. Some nights, Erik chose to eat alone which often lead to an argument between Charles and Hank with the telepath accusing the younger man of making Erik feel like he was not welcome. The only time things felt normal were the nights that Hank ate in his lab, leaving Charles and Erik to eat together.  
Erik subsequently referred to these evenings as ‘date night’ and would often take the liberty of preparing Charles’ favorite meal, serve his favorite wine then suggest a game of chess over desert. It was a very slow seduction but the older man was hopeful his efforts would pay off.  
He wasn’t sure if Charles knew of his intentions. If he did, he didn’t show it nor did he try to dissuade him. So Erik truly believed that Charles was aware. The younger man was a telepath after all and Erik was certain his own mind was practically screaming how badly he wanted him.

Oddly enough, their ‘date nights’ often seemed to fall on days when Charles used the serum. This stirred up a lot of confusing feelings inside Erik’s head and his heart. They’d sit across from eat other, drinking wine and talking, laughing together, and it would be like the last ten years had never happened. Erik could close his eyes, listen to the sound of Charles’ beautiful laugh and he’d feel at least ten years younger.  
It often proved difficult to just sit down and play chess before saying goodnight. Erik’s dreams were often plagued with memories of making love to Charles on the floor of the library, the scattered chess pieces lining the ground around them.

If Charles were kept awake by the same memories, he never spoke of it to Erik.  
But it wasn’t long before those thoughts began to seep out of him. Usually the first day after not taking the serum, his powers would fluctuate and he’s often lose control of them which sometimes resulted in him projecting his own thoughts and feelings on those around him.  
It began to reach the stage where Erik would purposely position himself in close proximity to Charles so he could get a glimpse into his friends’ thoughts and feelings, especially once Charles’ thoughts began to be consumed by memories of his relationship with Erik.  
Yet still they never spoke of it. They continued to dance on eggshells around each other until the one morning that Erik crossed the line. 

It was early in the morning when Erik made his way down the hall towards Charles’ bedroom. He reached out and placed his hand upon the door. It wasn’t locked so it fell open at his light touch. The younger man was lying on his stomach on top of the bed, his back to the door so he didn’t see Erik behind him, watching him. Erik stared in fascination as Charles prepped the needle, preparing to inject himself.  
Then he lowered his pants and underwear, exposing his naked ass. He appeared to hesitate for just a moment before jabbing the needle into his skin. Erik could sense the tiny mental point digging into the other man’s body and he let out a tiny groan.

Charles’ head shot up and he looked over his shoulder towards the door. His eyes were wide as he looked at Erik, watching Erik watch him. The older man’s eyes raked over Charles’ half naked body, his gaze locked on his exposed ass. Charles reached down, his hands fumbling with the waistband of his pants, trying to pull them up, to cover himself.  
Erik took two strides across the room and placed his hand upon Charles’ cheek, running his fingers up and down the curve. The telepath bit down on his lip as Erik’s fingers caressed his skin. It had been years since Erik had touched him like that.

“Erik?” Charles whispered.  
“It’s alright, Charles” Erik replied.  
“No, it’s not”

The effects of the serum were almost instant so Charles was able to roll onto his back and away from Erik’s touch. He slipped off the other side of the mattress so the bed was between them and he hoisted up his sweatpants. The bedroom door slowly blew shut, despite there being no breeze in the room, followed by the sound of the lock being turned.

“Erik?” Charles whispered again.  
He held up his arms in a defensive position as Erik moved around the bed, closer towards him. They eyed each other, neither one looking away, as Erik continued to move closer to Charles. He stepped right up to the shorter man and gazed down at him.

“Erik? What are you doing?” Charles’ voice was louder this time.  
“This” Erik replied.  
He reached up and placed his hand upon the younger man’s cheek. Slowly, he leaned closer, so close; until their lips were almost touching. Charles was breathing very heavily, his heart racing in his chest. Erik licked his lips then he forcefully turned the telepath around and pushed him face first onto the bed.

“Erik?” Charles’s voice was muffled by the bed sheets.  
As Charles struggled to regain his footing, Erik’s hands reached for his pants and quickly lowered them; Once again exposing the telepath’s naked ass. Erik grinned at the sight and ran his hand across the skin. Skimming the exact spot the needle had pierced him.

“Erik?” Charles lifted his head, craning his neck to glare at his friend “Stop!”  
“It’s been so long” Erik stated.  
“So?” Charles was confused.  
“I’ve missed you” Erik replied before gliding his fingers across both cheeks. “I’ve missed this”  
“Please, Erik?”  
“Please what?”  
“Please, stop this at once!”

Erik shook his head in disappointment. He wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist and helped the younger man to his feet. Once standing, Erik then pulled Charles’ body towards his, pressing his own body against Charles’ back and naked ass. He heard the gasp that escaped the telepath’s lips as Erik’s clothed, hard cock brushed against Charles’ exposed behind.

“Erik? Please-” Charles gasped again as Erik’s large, firm hand closed over his semi-hard cock. “Stop”  
“You want this, Charles” Erik whispered in his ear. “I know you do”  
“No… I… Don’t”  
“Your lips are saying stop but your body…”  
Erik grasped the head of Charles’ cock and gave the organ several firm strokes, causing his cock to instantly harden with excitement. Then Erik was moving them both, shifting their positions until he was close enough to open the drawer beside the bed. He reached inside, rummaged for a moment and pulled out exactly what he’d been looking for.  
“I see some things never change” Erik whispered in Charles’ ear.  
“Please, don’t do this” Charles begged as his hips gave an involuntary thrust into Erik’s hand.

Opening the lube with one hand proved difficult but not impossible. He reluctantly released Charles, hoping the younger man wouldn’t try to run from him, but was still surprised when the telepath didn’t immediately try to escape. Erik coated his index and middle fingers with lube then he parted Charles’ cheeks and gently eased his fingers inside the younger man’s tight hole.  
“Oh fuck!” Charles cried out as Erik’s fingers breached him.  
He fell forward, landing face-down upon his bed, his ass at the perfect height for Erik’s eager fingers. The older man worked his digits in and out of his friends’ ass, listening to the beautiful sounds that slipped from Charles’ lips.

“Erik!” Charles groaned. “Stop… Please…”

Erik leaned down, pushing Charles’ shirt up his body to expose more skin. Then he placed a kiss to Charles’ lower back, all the while his fingers explored the younger man’s passage. The telepath squirmed beneath him until Erik cocked his fingers, brushing against Charles’ prostate and causing the younger man to cry out with ecstasy.

“Erik!” Charles panted as his hand gripped the sheet. “Erik!”  
“What, Charles?” Erik grinned before placing a series of kisses down his friend’s spine.  
“Please… Please… St…”  
His sentence was cut short as another wave of pleasure shot through his body. He squeezed his eyes closed, blinking back tears, as he found himself pushing back into Erik’s touch, his body begging for more. Erik took the involuntary hint and slipped a third finger inside Charles’ hole.

“Oh fuck!” Charles cried again. Erik smirked.  
Charles pressed back against Erik, lifting his hips off the bed and rubbing his hard, weeping cock into the sheets. He was panting, tears prickling his eyes, as he thrust his hips repeatedly, jerking back into Erik’s touch then forward against the mattress.  
He tried to reach down and grasp himself but Erik grabbed hold of his wrist, effectively stopping him. So he continued to rub his hard cock into the sheets as Erik’s fingers dug deep inside him.

“Please? Please?” Charles panted. He was so close.  
He didn’t last much longer once he started working his own cock. He squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face into the sheets as his cock pulsated. Several streams of salty come spilled from the tip of his cock, covering the sheet and his organ and forming a wet spot beneath his body.  
Yet he still continued to buck his hips, grinding back onto Erik’s teasing fingers.

Having ridden out Charles’ orgasm, Erik slowly retracted his fingers. The telepath gave a low hiss of pain followed by a whimper as Erik’s fingers slid free of his body. He was panting and still blinking back tears as Erik lifted his legs and rolled him onto his back on the bed. Charles opened his eyes and stared up at his friend. He was breathing very heavily and he stared at Erik as the older man brought his fingers to his lips and kissed the tips.

“I knew you could still do it” Erik said, smiling down at him.  
“Do what?” Charles breathlessly asked.  
“Come without touching your cock”  
“You’re a bastard, Erik”

Charles sat up, glaring at Erik with fierceness in his eyes.  
“Is this why you really came back?” Charles asked him.  
“I love you, Charles” Erik replied.  
“You have a strange way of showing it”  
“Do you still love me?”  
The anger in Charles’ eyes began to soften.  
“I never stopped” he confessed. “All those years I spent hating, despising you… But I never once stopped loving you”

Erik nodded his head in understanding. Hearing Charles say those words filled him with hope until the hope faded to guilt. From the look in Charles’ eyes, it was clear his was furious with Erik’s actions this morning.  
“I never stopped loving you, either” Erik murmured. “I… Just wanted you to know that”

With his confession hanging in the air between them, Erik turned on his heel and started towards the door of the bedroom. He paused by the locked door, reached up with his hand and manually turned the lock. He began to pull the door open when Charles’ hand closed over his and forcefully pushed the door closed again. Charles took Erik’s hand in his and moved it away from the knob, towards himself and then placed Erik’s hand upon his waist. He reached up with both hands and grasped Erik’s shoulders then he pulled the older man down towards him in a deep, lingering kiss.  
Erik froze in shock, completely confused by the sudden change in Charles’ behavior.

“What are you doing, Charles?” Erik asked once the kiss was broken.  
“You got what you wanted from me” Charles replied. “What about what I want?”  
“And what is it that you want?”  
“For you to fuck me”  
“I was hoping you’d say that”

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, lifted him off the ground and carried him back towards the bed. Charles heard the lock on his door click into place as he captured Erik’s lips in a deep, lingering, possessive kiss. The two men fell onto the bed, Erik’s muscular body covering Charles’ smaller one as their tongues battled for possession of the other’s mouth. Eventually the need to draw breath became a lingering factor and the two were forced to separate.  
Charles clawed at Erik’s shirt, struggling to pull it off over his head. Once free of the garment, Erik threw it aside as Charles leaned forward. He closed his mouth over Erik’s nipple, running his tongue in circles around the now hard nub. He nipped at the skin causing Erik to cry out his lover’s name.

“Charles!” Erik groaned.  
The telepath pulled back and grinned up at his love with a mischievously teasing smile upon his lips. He pulled Erik back down to meet him then rolled them both over so he was straddling Erik’s thighs.  
“Don’t ever force yourself on me again, Erik” Charles said as he stared down at the man beneath him.  
“I won’t, I promise”  
“You don’t have to take something that I’d so willingly give you”

“I’m sorry” Erik whispered as Charles moved his hips, rubbing himself against his lover’s abs. “I don’t know what came over me”  
“I asked you to stop” Charles murmured as his fingers squeezed Erik’s other nipple. “I begged you to stop”  
“I know. But I knew, deep down, how badly you wanted it, Charles”  
“That’s beside the point. I said no, you should have stopped”  
“So if I say ‘no’ right now, will you stop?”

Charles smirked then leaned down and rested his forehead against Erik’s. He captured the older man’s lips in a deep lingering kiss.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Charles asked him.  
“No” Erik whispered. “I want… Want…”  
“What? What do you want?”  
Erik reached down and grabbed Charles’ ass in his firm grasp. The telepath groaned as Erik squeezed him. Hard.  
“To fuck you” Erik’s lips brushed against Charles’ as he spoke. “Repeatedly, all morning”  
“Is that a promise?”  
“It is”  
“Good”  
Charles plunged his tongue into Erik’s mouth as he rubbed his hips against the older man’s body, showing off his already growing bulge.  
“Because you’re not leaving this bed until we’ve both come at least three times each”  
“Well, you’d better get to work because by last count, you’d already come once”  
“That was a practice round, doesn’t count”

Erik chuckled before wrapping his arms around Charles and rolling them both over so the telepath’s body was once again pinned beneath his.  
“Oh Charles” he whispered, “Anytime I make you come, it counts”  
“Just shut up and fuck me already” Charles murmured. 

The older man chuckled again before proceeding to do exactly as Charles asked of him.  
Repeatedly; until neither one of them could remember the score.


End file.
